Beloved
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Leah is done with Life. After Jacob saves her from a suicidal attempt he tries to convince her that she does have people that love her. Along the way he finds himself falling for her. Is she willing to risk another heartbreak knowing he can imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I own nothing. **

**Summery: Leah gives up on life. When Jacob safes her from her suicidal attempt he tries to convince her that she does have people that care about her. Along the way he finds himself getting to know her and soon falling in love with her. However, is he willing to try to have a relationship even though he knows there is a possibility that he could imprint? Renesmee is imprinted on by Seth.**

Leah POV.

I couldn't believe what I her. He didn't want me anymore. He wanted her. My cousin. My sister. The man I loved with all my heart didn't want me anymore. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me. We were meant to be together. We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to have children, have the house with the white picket fence. We were suppose to grow old and grey together. We were supposed to be together. He was supposed to love me. Not leave me.

He was supposed to love me. Not he. I was supposed to give him children. Not her. He was supposed to marry me. Not her. We were going go have a life together. Us. Sam and I. Sam and Leah. I was supposed to be the one wearing the white dress, with bridesmaids. I was supposed to be the one walking down the isle. I was supposed to be the one that got to be a wedding band. I was suppose to be the girl who got to say I do to the man I loved. I was supposed to be the one that got the happy ending. Not her. It was never suppose to be her.

Nonetheless whom was I kidding? Whether I realized it or not, she was get everything I wanted. She was get the wedding, the kids, the house with the white picket fence, the happy ending, but worst of all she got him. She got everything. She was the favorite, the one my mother wanted as a daughter, the perfect girlfriend, soon to be perfect wife, soon to be perfect mom, everyone loved her. Nothing horrible ever happened to her. She got nothing but good luck. It was like the universe loved her. Only her. She didn't have to struggle to get what she wanted. It was given to her. Whatever she asked, fate gave it to her, in anyway possible. Even if it meant hurting someone else.

It didn't matter as long as she got what she wanted. She got it all. It was like she was the princess in the fairytale. Waite, not even. This was her fairytale and she got what she wanted when she asked for it. She was like a queen. She got what she wanted.

What about me? What did I get? I got to be the peasant in her fairytale. Having to strive and struggle for what I wanted. Although even then it wasn't good enough. I was never good enough. Not for Sam, for my mom, nobody. If I was good enough for anybody it was my father and my brother. Possibly even Jacob. Although I doubt that.

You want to know what I got in Emily's fairytale a mother who forced me to go to her wedding and play made of honor. I got to see my ex-fiancé marry my cousin. I had to know my father died because he couldn't take the thought of me becoming a monster. I got to be the bitter bitch that everyone hated. I got to be the broken girl that wore a mask to hide the pity. I was the girl that sat alone, because no one wanted to be near her. I got to be the girl that is now barren.

Nothing went right for me. My life was so horrible that I had nothing left to live for. Sure their was Seth, but he had Jacob. Besides mom actually liked him, so he had her to. There is nothing left to live for. I've done my job.

Tears of misery and pain slid down my face. Theses would be the last tears that I will shed. I step closer to the cliff. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't live this life. This loveless life.

As I leaned over the edge, I heard someone call my name.

"Dad? Don't worry I'll see you soon." Then I jumped letting the cold blackness consume me. I let it swirl around me and swallow me hole. I let it take me. I didn't care if I was going to freeze to death, or drown. I didn't care. As long as I leaved all this behind and I died a peaceful death I was fine.

Before I fell into the water I herd someone scream, "Leah!" However I could care less. It didn't matter. As I plunged into the deep water of my death, I felt like this was my new life and that I might just be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**** I own nothing. This takes place during the same time of the last chapter. Just under Jacob's perspective.**

**Jacob POV.**

Where the hell was Leah? I've been looking for her for over an hour! First she pist that her mother forced her to be the made of honor in Emily's and Sam's wedding. In all honesty I would have been pist about too. That was one of the things I did not agree about Sue. She always favored Emily, and in this case you saw it clearly. I mean how do you force your daughter to be the made of honor to her ex-finance's wedding, who buy the way is marring her cousin. Not even, how due you force your daughter to sit through something like that. I'll admit it, Leah Clearwater may not be my favorite person on the planet, but that doesn't mean I hate her. Well it doesn't mean I hate her enough to have her sit through that. It's times like this that make me relies why my parents love Leah so much cause they know how much of a devil Leah's mother can be when it comes to her.

Nonetheless, that wasn't the only thing that had to happen to her today. Paul just had to go and make a comment and I quote, "So how does it feel seeing your cousin marrying ex-fiancé?" Leah almost phased right then and there. If it wasn't for my dad noticing and telling me, I wouldn't have been able to calm her down from one: reviling our secret and two: murdering Paul.

How did I do it and survive? Is a wonder to me, but I think she just needed to know at least one person was there for her today. I simply just brought her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. She wasn't that bad of a dancer. Well unlike me whom had two left feet?

She helped me out though. Leah went ahead and started venting to me. After that she looked relived and like she had a burden lifted off her chest. I told her that I didn't think it was fair that her mother was putting her through this, and how I never thought it was fair how she treated her. When a slow song finally came on, Leah put her head on my sholder asking if it was ok. I was to stun to answer so I just wrapped my arms around her in a comforting gesture. I felt Leah relax in my arms. Suddenly out of no where Bella asked if I wanted to dance, before I could say anything Leah said it was ok and thanked for the dance and went to sit be her mother.

While Bella and I danced, I paid close attention to the conversation; she was having with her mother, her aunt (Emily's mom), and my dad. Which led us to the third event of the night.

_Flashback_

"_Leah you looked like you had a good long dance with my son. Who knows, maybe you to will get married one day." _

"_I don't know about that Billy."_

"_Well then who's going to give me grand kids?" I could almost here the smile on his face._

"_He's in love with Bella remembered."_

"_Oh dear Leah, why do you always do this to yourself." A voice I only knew to well as her aunt._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why are you always going after men that are in love with someone else?"_

"_I'm not. Jacob just-"_

"_Honestly Leah, why can't be more like Emily. Then you would get a man that will love you." At that comment I saw Leah get up to leave._

"_She shouldn't even bother," said sue, "If she wasn't good enough for Sam, what make you think she'll be good for anyone else. Besides, Bella would be good for Jake. He could use a girl like her."_

"_Your right as long as Leah keeps up that act of hers, she'll never get married. Let alone have children."_

_At that comment Leah stormed off._

_End of Flashback_

Since then I've been trying to find her. She wasn't phased so she traveled on foot. However her being the pain she was, just had to run in the woods.

Waite what's that? The smell of roses hit my nose. Leah. I followed the sent until it led me to the cliffs. There I saw Leah standing at the edge. I phased back quickly putting on my pants. I didn't want to scare her so I called her name softly.

"Leah?"

In a faint whisper I herd her reply so softly that I almost mist it, "Dad? Don't worry I'll see you soon."

Oh hell no. I ran after her, but it was to late she already jumped. "Leah!" I heard myself cry reaching out a hand like could've grabbed her.

"Shit!" I said while I tugged at my hair. I couldn't let her die, not like this. Without a second thought I dived into the water. I felt the icy water pierced at my skin, but right now I could care less, about the pain, I had to fine Leah.

However right now that was hard to do cause the water was painted pitch black. I kept searching and moving my hands to see if I could at least fell her. As if right on cue I felt something soft and silky hit my fingers. I moved closer to it until I felt skin. I grabbed at it and pulled it up to the surface with me. Sure enough it was Leah. Skin pale white with lips that wee blue. I pulled her to the sure with me.

I placed my head against her chest. There was no heartbeat. I pushed at her chest and did mouth to mouth. I had no idea how long I kept this routine going, but sooner or later I started speaking to her.

"Leah come on," another push "Leah please don't die to on me."

I did mouth to mouth again. By this point I started feeling light headed.

"Leah, you idiot! Don't die! You can't die! Not now!" Another push on her chest, another mouth to mouth, "Leah wake up please." I heard myself beg with tears coming down my face. "Leah please, don't die," another mouth to mouth, "I need you."

Then I herd a faint heartbeat. So faint that I had to put my head against her chest to make sure I herd correctly. Heartbeat was music to my ears. As much as I knew she was alive I couldn't stop the tears that were falling. She was barely alive, that much I knew. As much as I hated it, I knew there was really only one person that could help her. I picked her up, and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's, hopefully when I got there it won't be to late.

….

I ran up the steps with my breath ragged. Before I even knocked on the door, Edward swung the door open and I ran in. "Carlisle!" I herd Edward yell beside me. It felt like minutes before he came down whish were truly seconds.

"What-"

"She tried to kill herself. She jumped off the cliff." I said in a rush with my voice cracking. Carlisle grabbed her from me and ran upstairs. I tried to run upstairs after him but Edward and some other vampire held me back. "Leah!" I cried.

"Don't worry, he'll take of her." Said the other vampire.

"Emmet." Edward said.

"What?"

"His name is Emmet, and he's right. He'll take of her."

"Leah please don't die on me." I whispered to myself.

The room seemed quite. The only sounds that I was able here were the sounds of my rushed heartbeats and the sound of my ragged breathing. I don't know when, but I found myself sitting down with a woman sitting next me rubbing-soothing circles on my back. She was trying to calm me down and make my shaking stop. Even though I was shaking, I wasn't shaking in anger. No, I was shaking in fear and in sadness. I was squared I was going to loose her. I was sad only because of the mere fact that the pain that she was feeling finally came to this.

It came to the point that she wanted to end her own life. At the mere thought I herd my heartbeat get louder. My ears were hurting from the loud drumming, my eyes were stinging and my sight was blurred from the tears that were falling down my face. I felt anger and hatred engulf me. Sam, Emily, Sue, her aunt, the pack we all did this to her. Regardless, of the people who did this to her, thee was one thing that caused her the most and worst of pain. Imprinting. Fate. That's what killed her.

The woman who sat next to me said something. However, I couldn't here what she said. I only saw her lips move. My heartbeat drowned out the sounds everything around me. I felt like everything around me was moving slowly. Like everything was and everyone was moving in slow motion.

I tugged at my hair furiously in frustration, almost ripping it from my scalp. My breathing and my heartbeat went out of control. Millions of tears were coming by the second. My insides were aching. My heart was hurting, I felt something burn and break inside of me. My throat was dry, and it was all too much.

Next thing I knew I was screaming off the top of my lungs. I was screaming so loud that I could've sworn I felt the floor give off of vibrations. I felt like everything around me was closing in around me. I probably looked like one of those men in movies that scream and shot to the sky because the love of their life was dead. However I didn't care how pathetic I looked. Leah was dying cause she was hurt and broken. When I was done with the screaming, I almost clasped. I suddenly felt weak. Emmet went and grabbed me.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I grabbed on to his sholder for support.

"They did this to her." I growled, even to me my voice sound ragged.

"Who." He looked furious. I didn't say anything for a while. I couldn't speak, my voice was to dry.

"Jacob who did this to her?" I looked up to see a very pist off male blond vampire.

Sam and the events of today popped into my head. I knew Edward could here everything I was thinking. If he had to he could tell them. I felt to light headed to speak. I almost passed right then and there.

"Jacob!" I herd a woman cry out in concern.

I grabbed onto Emmet's shoulder again.

"If you see Sam, tell him I'm going to kill him, and don't tell him or anyone else why. Just tell them that if I see him I'll kill him."

That was the last thing I said before everything went black.

**A.N.**** Don't worry Jacob will be all right, he just past out from exhaustion. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** I own nothing. Italic is Leah talking.**

**Leah POV.**

"_What? Where the Hell am I? Am I dead?"_

"No Leah, your not dead." Said unfamiliar bell like voice.

"_What? How the hell am I not dead?"_

I felt myself die. I jumped off the cliff. I drowned. How is it possible I'm not dead?

"Jacob saved you." The strange voice replied.

What? Oh my God he must have been the voice I herd. I thought it was my dad.

"_Hey, um… if I'm not dead…um…were am I?"_

"Your at my house."

"_That doesn't help dumass. I don't know who you are."_

" Oh, yes how can I forget? We weren't properly introduced. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Oh hell no! I'm in the vampire house! What the fuck? Did Jacob loose his mind or something! Waite, what the hell? Why is everything so dark? Oh shit! What the hell? Edward! What the hell is happening to me? Where's Jacob? Oh fuck.

In the middle of my little rant I herd a very fast and annoying beeping sound. What the hell is going on? Ok I never thought I would say this, but right now I'm scared like hell.

"Leah please calm down." I heard someone else say. Only this time it wasn't Edward.

"_Who are you?"_

"She asked who you were?" I herd Edward say.

"Leah, my name is Carlisle, and I'm here to help, but I need you to calm down first."

"_Oh okay. Waite, Edward did you say, 'she asked who are you?'"_

"Yeah. No one can here you other then me."

"_What, why only you?" _Could this day get any worse?

" I'm a mind reader Leah. I can here peoples' thoughts."

"_Um… I don't know whether that's a good thing or not."_

Personally I hate the mind reading thing. Ever since I became a wolf I've had others inside of my head and I hate it. I can't have one thought to myself. Nothing's personal. Although in this situation I'm kind of thankful for it.

"_Edward can you translate?"_

"Sure."

" _Carlisle what happened?"_

"She wants to know what happened." Edward asked for me.

…

Edward POV.

After Carlisle explained everything to Leah the only reaction I kept getting out from her was if Jacob was ok. Seriously? Girl just tried to kill herself and yet she's asking if he's ok. This girl is crazy. I kept telling her she was fine all though in truth I didn't really know if he was. Carlisle told me not to say anything to her about him passing out. It would just affect her health. Which was the last thing. Especially after that whole sean with Jacob. If we let that happen to her, one of us would be burned to the stake and we would never here the end of it.

Jacob POV.

I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that Leah jumped off a cliff and tried to kill herself! Please Leah committing suicide. That would never happen. Leah was a strong girl or rather woman.

When I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't a dream. It really happened, and I really was at the Cullen's house. Leah really did try to take her own life.

"Are you hungry Jacob?" a woman with caramel covered hair asked.

"Um… a-."

Before I could even finish my sentence a huge vampire who I recognized as Emmet came down stairs.

"Yo, Jacob your up, so are you going to go and kick Sam's ass?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No, what are you crazy?" This guy must be crazy if he thought I was going to kick his ass.

"Well after the whole thing that happened last night I figured you were." He said in a serious tone.

"If you think I'm going to kick his ass your crazy. I'm going to cut off his balls and feed them to the dogs. Then… I'm going to kill him."

"That a boy." He said while he gave me a high five.

" So when do you plan on putting this plan of yours into action?"

"Well-"

"Ok, that's enough boys." The woman with caramel covered hair said while she interrupted me.

"Um, I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Esme."

Oh okay, um… Esme… how's Leah doing?" I was nervous to find out.

"Worried about your girlfriend lover boy?"

"Well yeah. Wow waite she's not my-"

"To late. Oh you might want to take a shower before you see her, cause you smell awful mutt."

"Emmet!"

"Sorry."

"Please forgive Emmet he could be a little… childlike, but he is right you should take a shower. Emmet will lend you some of his stuff."

"Thank you Esme."

…...

Once I got out the shower and Esme made me eat. I went and called my dad to let him know where I was and what happened. When he asked how Leah was I told him I hadn't seen her yet. He said he was going to ask Sue for a ride over to come and check up on her.

Once Esme and Emmet finally let me go see Leah, I was practically flying up the stairs. When I got there I saw Edward there, talking to her?

"Oh Jacob, your finally up."

"Ugh yeah."

"Leah's been asking for you." Me? Leah's been asking for me?

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you." He got up so I could sit beside her.

The first thing I did was grab her hand in a comforting gesture. When I did I almost jumped out of my seat because of how cold it was.

"Leah your hand is freezing." I placed it against my lips and breathing on it and rubbing my hands on it to warm it up.

"She said you don't have to do that." Edward said obviously translating for her.

"Well I'm not going to let you freeze to death," I said looking at her.

"She said thank you for saving her."

I kissed her hand at I let them linger there for a while.

"Leah what were you thinking when you jumped off the cliff?"

"You know why. You were there. She said you've been inside her head and you've seen what she has to grow through. So you should know of all people why she did it."

"I know why you did it Leah. I just never thought you would do it. Your so strong, I never thought you would break like that."

"She said even the strongest person has there breaking points."

"You should have told someone how you were feeling. You should have told me, I could've helped you."

"She said, what's the point? She's the bitter harpy. Why would you want to help her?"

"We use to be friends remember."

"She said how could she forget? She said you were always the sweet kid that always made her feel better when she was down."

"What am I now then?" She made it seem like I was only sweet back then.

"Annoying but still sweet."

"You know I could almost se the smile on your face.'

"She said if it wasn't for her being in a comma, she would probably hug you."

"A hug really? Is that all I get after saving your life?"

"She said you better not be hoping for a make out session cause she isn't giving it to you."

I started laughing at that. Only Leah would think of something like that.

"Where is she?" I heard someone yell from downstairs. Of coure it would be Sue.

"She doesn't want you to leave her Jake." Edward said, as the steps got louder.

"I won't leave you Leah." I said while I kissed her on the forehead.

"Edward will you stay, just incase if she wants to say something to her mom?"

"Sure."

"Leah what the hell is wrong with you? Are you that pathetic that you went to commit suicide!"

I let go of Leah's hand, and stomp toward Sue.

"What the Fuck! You get in here and the fist fucking thing you want to do is go and scream at her!"

"This is none of your fucking business, Jacob!" She sneered at me.

"Yes it is my fucking business, I was the one that saved your fucking daughters life. You should be thanking me and be happy that Leah's alive!"

"Why should I? She's nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human!"

I went to lunge at her if it wasn't for Edward and Emmet holding me back. When the fuck did he get here?

"She said if you didn't want her why did you have her?" Edward said asking for Leah.

"I didn't want her and I still don't want her! Harry is the one that wanted that bitch!"

"She not some fucking bitch! She's your daughter! Leah's your daughter Sue! Not Emily! Leah! Why can't you fucking act like you're her mother!

"Cause I never wanted to be her mother! That bitch is nothing but some useless piece of shit! Why would anyone ever want her? Proof of that was Sam when he chose Emily!"

"He didn't choose Emily!"

"Well he most certainly didn't fight the imprint to be with Leah."

"How can you be such a bitch toward her? Especially after everything she's been through?"

"Like I give a fuck. Emily is the one that I wish was my daughter. Why would I want this worthless piece of shit?"

"You fucking as whole! Leah's done nothing but try to please you, and all you seem to fucking care about is fucking Emily! Screw Emily! She's not your fucking responsibility, and she most certainly is not your daughter."

"Like I said I don't give a fuck!"

"You know you really are something else. You make it seem like it's her fault that her and Sam aren't together, then you do nothing but her pain fucking worse! Can't you see your one of the reasons she tried to kill herself?"

"Why should I give a fuck? I don't give a fuck! She could go to hell for all I care! But apparently you care about her, so why don't you take care of? Cause as far as I'm concerned she's not my daughter! As far as I know she was never my daughter, that fucking whore."

That was it I was shaking uncontrollably now. Next thing I knew I was flying out the window landing on all fours. What the fuck?

"Jacob you need to calm down. We couldn't risk you phasing and hurting Sue. It would have been to much blood."

Sorry.

"Leah's awake, and she needs you."

She's awake how do you know?

"Don't you here her yelling at Sue?"

At that moment I herd Leah yelling at her mother.

"Why the fuck did you even bother coming if you didn't care about me? Why don't you do yourself a favor and never bother me again! You say I'm not you fucking daughter, then don't refer to me as your fucking daughter. Well since I'm not your fucking daughter, you're not my fucking daughter! So do us both a favor and get the fuck out of here!"

"With pleasure!"

At that moment Emmet came down with a pair of jeans. I put them on as I saw a car pulling out of the Cullen drive way. I ran up the stairs to see Esme and my father trying to calm down Leah's trembling figure. With in one second I had her wrapped up in my arms sitting on my lap.

I started rubbing circles on her back and kept telling her comforting words. I had never known Leah to cry as much as she was crying now. I hope Sue goes to hell for this. God forgive me, but that was low. Even for her.

"Leah please calm down," I begged, "Lee please."

Sooner or later I felt tears falling down my face. Seeing Leah in this much pain was just killing me. How could anyone have a mother as cruel as that? How could Harry have married her? Why didn't Leah tell anyone about this? I can't believe she's had to deal with that for the past something years.

When Leah looked at me, her eyes were blood shot red. I rubbed my thumbs against her cheeks to try and stop the tears from falling. To no avail, they did not stop. Leah leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked into her eyes, thee were nothing there but pain.

"Thank you." She whispered. She placed her head against my shoulder.

"I'm here for you Leah. I'll always be here for you." I kissed her head and let my lips linger there. I won't let anyone hurt her again. No one will. I won't let it happen, even if it killed me.

**A.N.**** So what you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. ****I own nothing. Just incase if anyone wanted to know, when the story takes place, it happens right before the newborn fight. Although I did switch up a lot, Emily and Sam are already married, as you already saw in one of the previous chapters. Rachel comes in sooner then expected, and there are a lot of other changes. Hope you like. =D**

**Leah POV.**

I woke up this morning with something warm lying next to me. The warmth felt nice against my skin. I snuggled closer to it, to get more warmth, cause for some unknown reason I was feeling rather cold. Strange seeing as werewolves' aren't suppose to get cold with our overly heated temperature. Memories of the day before flooded my mind, those painful memories. If it wasn't for me feeling so week and dizzy from waking up from that coma, there is no doubt I would have killed her. Well I don't know about kill, but I would have defiantly made sure she was the next one to have a check up with Carlisle.

I just can't believe, she would choose Emily over me. Well, actually it's not really a surprise. She always loved Emily. She always compared me to her, she always favored her, she always played with her, always-spent time with her that she wouldn't spend with me, and she just loved her. I just can't believe, I didn't notice it before, well when I was younger anyway. At the same time when would I? Between spending all my time with Jacob, Seth and Sarah.

I miss Sarah, Jacob's mother. She was more of a mother to me then anything. I felt myself starting to cry. I snuggled closer if possible to the warm pillow I was laying on, until I herd a heartbeat. My eyes snapped open to see Jacob's sleeping form next to me.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep during al my crying. Now that I think about it my throut is feeling a little dry. I looked up at Jake. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He actually looks pretty cute from this angle. Wait did I just think Jacob Black was cute? I must be high on something. Well actually he isn't that bad looking, he's certainly not that little scrawny boy he was before he started phasing. Well he wasn't that bad looking back then either. He was just…. I don't know… baby cute I guess. Yeah baby cute. Now though, he looked-

Waite don't even think it Leah. He's your pack mate. I can't think that way. Last thing I need is another Sam and Emily, or something even worse. Besides he was in love with Bella, even though she wasn't in love with him… he was determined to change her mind.

"Can't keep your eyes off me Lee?" Jacob said staring down at me with a cocky smile on his face. I didn't even realize while I was thinking I was still looking at him.

"No, I was deep in thought."

"Sure you were, that's why you were looking at me."

"I was." I explained.

"No I believe you."

"Good."

"So what about me were you thinking about?" How the…. Oh yeah I was looking at him.

"Shut up Black."

"Back to last name bases?"

"No, look, thank you for… everything." I said looking down. My hand looked pretty interesting right now.

Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed it. What is it with this man and kissing my hand? You know you like it. Oh shut up!

"Lee, your hands are still cold." He said while he moved so he was lying on his elbow.

"I thought I was just going crazy or the thermostat was really low in here." I said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you wake me, if you were cold?" He said with concern evident in his voice as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him close.

"You were sleeping, besides, you looked so peaceful." I mumbled against his chest.

"Ha! I knew it. You were checking me out." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

I pulled away already missing his warmth. What was it with this guy? Did he swallow too much salt water when he went to save me? Wow, he saved me, that line sounds so cheesy.

"No I wasn't. Besides what's with you? What would make you think I was checking you out? Shouldn't you be worried about Bella checking you out?" I snapped. Right away I regretted my words.

His eyes held so much pain at the mention of her name that it was just sad. Why couldn't he find someone else to be in love with? Well I shouldn't be talking. Cause then I would just be a hypocrite.

"Jake, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…. I…I… Jake I didn't mean to bring her up. It just slipped before I could stop it. I mean it, I really am sorry. You've got to believe me. Sure I could be a bitch… but I didn't mean to… damet Jacob, I'm so sorry." I begged trying to get him to understand.

"Leah it's alright," he said to serious. "I was just trying to make you feel better after yesterday, I didn't think you would snap like that." He said while giving me a small smile.

"If you want to make me feel better you can hold me and make sure I'm warm cause I'm freezing."

Jacob gave a small chuckle, but did as I asked. 

"Better?" He asked as he laid his cheek on my head.

"Yeah."

"You know… you would warm up faster if you took your close off."

I lifted up my head and slapped him upside the head extremely hard. "Ouch …damet …Leah." I just laughed.

"Seriously Lee, I was joking." I gave him a serious look, and then smacked him again.

"Ok, I got it that wasn't any better." He said while he rubbed the back of his head.

There was a gentle knock on the door, "Come in," I called, I knew Jacob was grateful for the interruption, in truth so was I.

"Happy to see your girlfriend mutt?" Said a rather large vampire that had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Dude she's not my girlfriend!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh sure, that's exactly why you were crying and screaming like those guys in the movies when the girl he loves dies."

"She's not my girlfriend, and be-"

"Waite you were crying for me?" I asked in disbelief. Wow that's… sweet… and sad. Tell me how he cried for me yet the only thing my mom did was yell ad cursing me out. Well, I don't even know why I should be worried about me seeing as she isn't my mother.

"Yeah you should have seen it. It was just like how it was done in the movies. Well mines the holding the dead body part." Wow, I actually feel bad for putting Jacob through that, if Jacob took it that bad I don't want even imagine how Seth took it. Oh my God, Seth, my little brother. How could I be so stupid, I would have left my baby brother?

"How did Seth you know …take it?" I was scared to find out.

"I don't think he knows yet Lee." Jake said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He doesn't? Thank God. Who does know?"

"Well that I know of it's only me, dad, and your m-"

"She's not my mom!" I screamed, "She never was mom, nor will she ever be!"

I turned over and jumped up to walk away. Big mistake, my legs felt week and not even a second passed before they gave out on me. Before I even crashed landed on the floor, I felt a pair of warm arms grab me by the waist and pick me up pulling me toward his chest.

His arms encircled my waist pulling me even closer and I couldn't help but to place my arms over his. Before I could even say anything I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. His breath moved toward my ear an he whispered, "I'm sorry, I know, I didn't mean to upset by… anyway I'm sorry, and your right she never was a mother to you. However my mom was. My dad sees you as another one of his daughters, cause of that, so what we were both thinking is that you come live with us."

What?

"What?" I half whispered in disbelief while I turned around to face him. "Jake I can't-" Yes you can, and you will. Besides after everything that happened yesterday, I know you aren't going to want to go back there, and your… I mean Sue isn't going to let you go back in that place anyway. So you mites as well just stay with us."

"Jake I… I can't. If anything I'll find a hotel to stay at until I find a pl-"

"Don't even think about it!" He said sounding very much like a parent reprimanding their kid, " You have two choices Clearwater, it's either you stay here or you stay with me until you find a place of your own. Your pick."

"Are you insane! Sure I'm grateful for this lee-… I mean Cullen's. But I'm not going to live with them! You must be out of your mind."

"Well then it's settled then, you stay with us." He said grin on his face.

"No. I'm not, I can take care of myself Black, and I don't need you to babysit me."

"Well I would have to disagree."

"Shut up! Besides who are you to say who I stay with?"

"Your beta." He said all to seriously.

"So what you're going to command me to stay somewhere until I find a place?"

"Well Yes."

"You wouldn't dare." I said while I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a deadly glare.

"Try me," He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "If I command you to stay here, I'll make sure you pay for your stubbornness."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure Alice takes you shopping."

"Did someone say shopping?" Said a pixie like girl who latterly popped out of nowhere. I looked at Jacob with wide eyes. Of course he would use that against me, he knew how much I hated shopping. As I was trying to pull away from Jacob so I could hopefully get away from here before he commanded me His grip on me tightened he let out a growl.

"Don't even think about running off." He growled out.

"Fine I'll stay with you and Billy." He smiled at me although his grip didn't loosen, " but your going to have to let me help around the house and to cook cause I don't want to feel like I'm using you guys."

"Is it really that you don't want to feel like your using us? Or do you just not want to taste my cooking?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Both."

"That hurts Lee." He said giving me a fake pout. I just rolled my eyes.

"Aw, look at the happy couple getting ready to move in together." Said the rather large vampire.

"Emmet." The pixie girl said whose name is Alice said.

Let the fun begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. ****I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope this chapter earns your forgiveness. I would like to say thanks to all those that have reviewed, added this story to their favorites and those that have put it on alert.**

**Jacob POV.**

Well this should be interesting, having Leah living in my house and cooking for me. Hmmm…. I have a feeling when my dad finds out she's going to be cooking for us he's going to make a comment about how I should marry a woman like Leah or actually marry Leah seeing as she's already cooking for him and myself. Don't get me wrong I want to marry a woman that can cook for me but Leah? Well Leah isn't that bad… well she's not bad at all. With her it's just the fact that she snaps at people. Although, she did prove herself other wise at the wedding.

Leah proved how strong she was; well she was always strong, both mentally and physically. I don't know, I think it had to deal with the fact that she was able to make it without once seeming like she was going to loose it…. Well with the exception with the incident with Paul, and her- I mean Sue.

It didn't hit me to now but Leah was truly someone you could admire. I actually admired her. Maybe I should get over Bella. I mean Leah did… sort of. Well she found away to deal with the pain and deal with the fact that he didn't want her anymore. Even if she went about it the wrong way. Yet, she didn't really have anyone to help her deal with the pain. That's probably why she went about it the way she did. Because if you really think about it who did she have, the only people that tried to help her couldn't really help her cause they didn't know what she was going through. That and no one were really there for her. Her dad was always with Sam, even if she didn't know why (him being a werewolf), Sue was never a mother to her, and Seth was too young. All her friends abandon her, even Rachel and Rebecca!

She had no one, me on the other hand have people that want to help me get over Bella. Maybe I should.

"Your right you should."

"Get out of my head leach!" I growled out to a smirking Edward.

"What should he do?" Leah asked as she slowly walked down the stairs, I quickly whipped my head in her direction when I herd the sound of her voice.

"Nothing" I breathed out.

For some reason I found it hard to breath, Leah looked amazing. I know for a fact those close weren't hers. She was wearing ripped dark skinny jeans that made her legs look super long and a black long sleeve deep V-neck blouse, that hugged her curves and really showed how-. Let me not finish that thought.

"Yes maybe you shouldn't" said Edward with a chuckle. I just glared at him and growled.

"Um…"

"How you feeling?" I asked hoping to get off the subject and distract my self from checking her out any more. What I is a guy shoot me. Besides this Leah we are talking about. I mean she was always good looking but since the wolf jean kicked in and what the hell is wrong with me? Edwards booming laughter cut my little rant short.

"Um… alright I guess." At that statement I raised my eyebrows in a question.

"I'm kind of cold… and hungry" She mumbled the last part that I would have missed it if it weren't for my wolf hearing.

"Leah if you're hungry I can make you something." Esme told Leah

"I just don't want you to go through so much trouble to do something when you've done so much for me already."

"It's not a problem dear, I'll make you something." She walked into the kitchen with Leah close behind.

"Esme!" I called

"Yes?"

"She's allergic to red peppers, so if you decide to make her an omelet, don't you know."

"Alright," She said as she gave a small smile.

"You actually remembered?"

"Of course. Well, I'm going to go call my father and tell him the good news and I'm going to go pick up some of your stuff and bring it to the house. Ok?"

"Alright."

"You'll be fine here all by yourself?"

"I will."

"Alright I'll be back."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, I don't know why I've been doing that to her, but it feels normal. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her forehead.

"Try not to over work yourself."

Leah POV

I was actually surprised out how well the mama- leach could cook. She made me an omelet, a few slices of bacon, toast, and two pancakes. I was in heaven well that and I was just hungry. I found myself roaming around the house, it really was beautiful. While I was coming down the stairs I herd a soft melody of music. I followed it which led me to a grand piano were Edward was playing. The piece he was playing was beautiful. Something about it was calming, it sounded like what the music he was playing was coming to life. Before my eyes I saw my self-lying down in a clearing, with petals and leaves moving with the wind. The created a wave as it surrounded me. The wind felt like smooth and gentle kisses against my skin. Before me was a beautiful and clear sky on a sunny day.

When the music stopped I shook my head and came back to planet earth. Edward had his eyes closed and he looked at peace. He opened his eyes.

"The image you had in your head made me feel in peace."

"You play beautifully."

"Thank you, do you play?"

"Use to, I might be a little rusty."

"Well we'll see."

"Alright"

I walked up t the piano, and sat next to Edward. I tried of thinking something to play, and then I remembered a lullaby that I always use to sing to Seth. I couldn't remember the words but I remember the rhythm. It took a few seconds for me to get the keys right… but shortly after that I had gotten it. If felt odd to be playing with the keys beneath my finger tips. I felt at ease, like nothing could go wrong. Which I knew was impossible, because whenever I think things could be fine, they never are.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob POV.

I just finished getting off the phone with my father, and he sounded really pleased to fined out Leah was staying with us, although I think he's more happy about the fact that she'll be cooking for us.

I wonder how Sue is going to act when she sees me at her door…. Or maybe I shouldn't bother. It might be better if I just go up to her room and grab her close. Before I knew it I found myself in front of the Clearwater's house. You know what… I think I should go by the front door, just because it will aggravate Sue.

I went up to the porch steps and knocked on the door, one, twice, and a third time. "I'm coming." Said a voice on the other side. To anyone else Sue would have seemed like a sweet and loving woman, but to anyone who knew other wise, they would say different. Sue was a something else; some people would say a witch, others worse. How Harry married her is beyond me.

When the door opened and Sue saw me standing there she gave me a hard and threatening glare. Now I see were Leah gets it from.

"What do you want?" She spat out in discuss.

"I came to get Leah's things."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're the one that Sais she's nothing to you! You're the one that said she's not your daughter! You're the one that said you would prefer Emily any day!"

"I am well a ware of what I said Black," She said my name like it was some sort of poison I her mouth, "Now I'm not going to let you into my house unless you tell me what you want."

"I don't have time for this." I growled out as I walked past her and let myself in.

I walked up to Leah's room as fast as I could and ran inside. I went through her closet and draw and threw whatever I could on the bed. In her closet I found a duffel bag. I stuffed all the close into it, and zipped it up, with a bit of a struggle seeing as I grabbed so many close, but I didn't care because all I wanted to do was get out of here as fast as I could.

"So the whore is staying with you?" Said an icy voice.

"Yes she is, and she's not a whore."

"Whatever." She said as she walked out of the room.

With a role of the eyes I jumped out the window and landed on my feet.

…...

The walk to my house wasn't long, but it felt like forever. I felt like I couldn't get there fast enough so I could get back to Leah. With her luck I'm pretty shore the leeches were driving her crazy.

Finally home at last. Waite what is…. Great! Just what I need!

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Bells I mumbled back." Why does she always come at the worst possible times?

I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug and went inside.

"Jake you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well-"

"Jake did you get her stuff?"

"Yeah dad."

"Alright put it in your old room."

When Rachel and Rebecca left I got their room, but now I guess my old room will be used for Leah. I still can't believe they stopped being friends with Leah after Sam broke up with her. I went into my old room well Leah's room rather and put the bag on the bed. The room needed some serious cleaning, but I'll do that later.

"Jake? Who's coming over?"

"Leah."

"Oh."

"I got to go pick her up." I said as I walked past her well tried to until she grabbed my arm.

"Bella."

"Jake."

"I have to go."

"No, we need to talk."

"No we'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Jake, we need-"

"I said no!" A little to loudly but I didn't care. She was starting to annoy me.

I shook her hand off of me and ran out the house to the woods. I stripped off the close I was wearing, and tied them around my ankle. I felt the familiar sensation when I phase and I ran.

Bella POV.

"No, we need to talk."

"No we'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Jake we need-"

"I said no!" Jacob screamed at me, he shook my hand off his arm and ran out the house.

I don't get it. I should be the one mad at him. He was the one that ditched me last night! He didn't even come back to bring me home. I had to get a ride from Sue. Well she is nice, how come Leah can treat her the way she did? I hope Embry didn't tell him about last night. It would kill Jake.

Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. Jake wasn't supposed to find out like this. No wonder he didn't come back or call to tell me he was sorry he left. That's why he doesn't want to talk.

Great Bella, you just lost your best friend.

Edward POV

Leah played beautifully, she did mess up a few times but it was from lack of practice. Right now we were in a middle of playing a song together. Her mind kept drifting off but I didn't want to be in her head too much.

I herd a soft whimper, I turned to Leah when she stopped playing but she looked at me with a confused look on her face. I inhaled deeply; I would recognize that scent anywhere, Bella. I ran out the room and at out the house and met her outside.

"Bella, love what's wrong?"

"He… he, he knows." She choked out.

My only guess was that she meant Jacob. Embry said he wasn't going to say anything, but I guess it slipped out with the packs shared mind.

"What happened?" Leah asked as she ran out the house.

"Leah get back in house, Jacob would kill me if he saw you-"

"Leah!" To late.

"Jake!" She called out as she ran to him and in his arms. If I didn't know any better I would say they were a couple.

"What's Leah, what's Jake?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's not my story to tell."

Jacob POV.

"Leah are you ok?" I said as I grabbed her in my hands.

"Am I ok? Are you ok? You're the one that one that took forever to get here."

"Leah I'm fine."

"Jake you have cuts and bruises everywhere!" She said frantically.

"Lee, I'll be fine."

"Jake what?"

"I'll explain later, I promise."

"Lets get you cleaned up."

**A.N.**** The next chapter will explain what Bella and Edward are hiding and talking about. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob POV.

"Jake are you all right?" Great! Just great! This is exactly what I need right now.

"I'm fine Bella." I said without sparing her a look.

"Jake?" Leah whispered as she walked into the room and passed Bella.

Some how she managed to convince me to let Carlisle to clean me up or check me out. No homo. I didn't have much damage done although…. Leah would say other wise.

"You ok?" She said standing next to the bed.

"Yeah." I said turning my head toward the window.

I herd her breath a heavy sigh then I felt the bed shift. From the corner of my I saw her sitting on the bed and Bella going wide- eyed. I reverted my eyes back to the window hoping they would both just leave. I needed to think right now.

"Bella love, why don't we leave Jacob and Leah alone?"

"Well I… ok."

Thank you! I screamed in my head as him and Bella left the room closing the door behind them. One more left to go.

"You're not getting rid of me." She said as if she could read my mind.

I didn't say anything in reply and just looked at her. To say was shocked would be an understatement. Leah looked… well that was the problem wasn't it. I couldn't describe how she looked. Cause she wasn't showing any traces of emotion. None what's so ever? Even the Leah that everyone thought was a bitch showed emotion. Even if it was anger. It still counted, but this…. This was a problem. No emotion Leah, normally leads to something bad.

"Lee you o-"

"I know you don't want to talk about it."

"What?"

"About what happened. I know you don't want to talk about it."

"Your right about that." I said letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Leah grabbed my hand and placed it in hers while she rubbed her thumb along my cheek. Then quickly removed as if she just realized what she did.

"Um… you know what… maybe I should um… leave you to your thoughts you'll tell me when your ready."

Just like that she got up and walked to the door. Just as she was about to walk out the door she turned around and looked at me.

"Just tell me this… was it Sam?"

"Sam?" For some unknown reason I felt angry at the mention of his name… no wait I know why I'm mad at the mention of his name.

"I herd you mention something about going to hurt Sam after this whole thing that had happened. I just wanted to know if Sam did this to you."

"Why?"

"Did he or did he not?"

"No."

"That's all I needed to know."

She looked down then back at me, "If your feeling better were heading over to your place right?"

"Yeah, why can't stand the leeches?" I said with a smirk on my face.

She gave a small chuckle.

"Get some rest Jake."

Then she left. I leaned down on the pillow. Great. I can't believe what just happened. Now I'm pretty sure I might have just went from pack mate to Alpha. That's the last thing I want or need. Dam Paul…. If I could I would rip his head off. That's been it had all started from isn't it. Me trying to rip off his head/ Well that's what happen when you say things you shouldn't.

I closed my eyes hoping to get away from the images of me trying to kill Paul and becoming a murder.

**A.N. ****Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update in so long but things have been real crazy lately. I know this chapter was short and that I didn't mention the things I wanted to… but I think I'll mention that in later chapters. Hope you like. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV.

We were pulling up in front of Jacob's house. The whole ride here was uncomfortable and silent. We both felt tension when we finally made it to the reservation, but neither of us dared to say anything. Truthfully, what was there to say? The awkward silence was defining, but we preferred it. It was better to here nothing, then to hear and say the wrong things.

The person that was driving me wasn't Jacob. Physically yes, but Jake just wasn't there. Only once did I ever see him like this. That was when the swan girl went and chased after her leech. Yet, I knew this was different. Someone seriously hurt him. Who ever did, I swear I'll hurt them!

Waite, am I really going to fight someone? For Jacob, Jacob Black? Well he did save my life. I guess I do owe him.

Jacob parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. We sat there for a few minutes waiting for the other to talk. With no luck none of us said anything. Jacob breathed a heavy sigh in disappointment. He unlocked his door and pushed it open. Just when he was about to step out, I threw myself on his lap and pulled the door shut.

When I sat myself back on the seat, Jacob looked at me as if I was crazy. I know I said I would wait till he was ready to talk. Right now though, I didn't give a shit.

"Leah, what-"

'Talk to me."

Jacob looked out the windshield, and bit his bottom lip and squinted as if he was looking for something, or someone.

"Please, I don't want to see you like this." I pleaded.

"I don't-"

"I don't give a fuck. Now tell me what the hell happened and why you came back the way you did. "

He gave me a stern look and growled a little. I glared him, letting him know wasn't afraid of him.

"I almost killed Paul. There I said it, happy?"

He said as he swung the door open and hopped right out. What? I jumped out right after him and slammed the door shut.

"Jacob Black you better explains this shit to me!"

"I told you what you wanted now leave me the fuck alone!"

He shouted back as he made his way up the porch steps. Oh no, he's not getting away from this. I ran up the steps and stood in front of the door blocking his way. He let out a threaten growl warning me to get out of his way, but I stood my ground.

"Explain." I said through gritted teeth.

"No." he said while he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"What the fuck happened?" I shouted.

"None of your dam business!" he shouted just as loudly.

"Yes it is damet!"

"No it isn't!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the door, "Why does it matter to you? Why do you suddenly care? You never cared! You didn't give two shits about my pain or anyone else's! So why now?" he screamed at the brink of tears.

"I've always cared! I've always cared but all of you were to stupid, to ignorant and blind in all your hate to even see that!"

Jacob POV.

"Why does it matter to you? Why do you suddenly care? You never cared! You didn't give two about my pain or anyone else's! So why now?" I felt tears threaten to come because I was so angry with myself, angry with her, angry with everyone.

"I've always cared! I've always cared but all of you were to stupid, to ignorant and blind in all your hate to see that!" She yelled.

Her breathing got heavy, and tears came down her face. I thought back to every conversation she had or tried to have. She was right, she did try to help, but we didn't bother to listen and we did nothing but call her a bitch and made the pain worse for her. The pain we all inflicted on her brought her to the point that she just retaliated and lashed out on her.

I actually felt bad. No one ever considered what she was going through. We just thought she was jealous. But after the event of yesterday and today… I can really see what everything had done to her. I saw what she was really going through.

Her pain was the whole reason behind my fight with Paul. She did have a right to know.

"Lee," I said gently reaching out to wipe away her tears, but she pushed me way.

"Don't." She said as she pushed past me.

Great. Why am I such an idiot?

**A.N.**** Sorry I haven't up dated in so long, I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. Next chapter will explain everything that happened with Paul and Jacob. I will like to say thank you for all the reviews. As well as I'm changing the rating to rated M for violence and maybe something else…. Cough. LOL. I will love reviews to see what you hope to see and to here what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob POV.

I walked along the beach with my head hung low and my hands in my pockets. It was dark out at the only light that I was given was from the moon and the stars. I looked up and at the water. It would probably be freezing, but with my overly heated skin it wouldn't affect me. I focused my gaze ahead of me. I was alone… or so I thought till I saw a dark figure sitting in the sand.

The smell of roses floated with the wind. Right away I knew it was Leah. I made my way over to her. She in a way does deserve to know.

I sat down next to Leah making sure not to touch. After the scene that played out only moments before I'm sure she wouldn't want me to.

"I just…. I just lost my temper."

She didn't say anything but I could just see her rolling her eyes.

"When I saw him when I was faced I just lost it. I know he was partially the reason why you ran off and one of the reasons why you so angry and."

I couldn't finish the sentence. I might have been the one to pull her out of the water. However the fact of the matter was that I had gotten lucky. Very lucky.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath till her hand gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I let out a sigh.

I bit my lower lip, waiting for to say something. Anything!

"It wasn't Paul's fault." She said quietly.

"Maybe not fully, but he does deserve some of the blame."

"Ja-"

"We all deserve blame Leah. All of us. We didn't make things easier for you. We made things worse. I should have been there for you," Leah opened her mouth to protest but I held up my hand to stop her and I just continued. "I knew and still know what our going threw. I should have been there. I understand more then anyone."

I closed my eyes and stopped my self from continuing. If I did I would be crying and I didn't need her to say that. To my surprise Leah leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I don't know how long we sat there for. When I felt a vibration in my pocket I knew we had to leave and start heading back. I stood up and offered my hand to Leah, which she took. Leah stood and looked at me for a while. I started feeling very unconsumed till Bam!

"Ouch!" I shouted as held my nose and fell to the ground. I looked up at Leah and yelled at her, "What the F-"

"That's what you get for earlier." She said with a satisfied smirk on her face. In Leah fashion she walked away with a second glance.

God help me.

….

When I got home a little while later I saw my father and Leah sitting down and talking they way they use to back in the good old days. The thought of that tugged at my heart a bit. All that was missing hear was my mother. I remember when I would walk in the house from playing outside I would see them sitting there. Both my parents bothering Leah. Ha, then when I would come I would sit next to Leah and hold her hand. Yeah those were the days.

"Jacob, hello earth to Jacob."

"Huh?"

"I said are you hungry?" Dad asked.

"Oh uh yeah." I said uncomfortably, "I'm just going to go clean up first. I said making my way to the bathroom.

When I came back and there was a steaming plate of chicken and pasta in front of me. I took a bite and was automatically heaven. My dad must have seen the look on my face because he smiled and said, "Leah cooked."

I looked at Leah with a raised eyebrow and she just shrugged her shoulders. She walked up to me and bent down to me ear.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then she walked away and grabbed dad's plate and began to wash the dishes.

"She cooks and cleans Jake. Maybe you should nock her up." He said with a grin on his face.

I almost choked and Leah dropped the dishes she washing. She looked at my dad with her mouth gapping open and I was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Billy!"

"What! Can't an old man dream?" He weeled himself to his room and left Leah and I alone trying to wrap our fingers around what just happened.


End file.
